1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a washing machine with a rotary drum, fitted with a feed worm that divides the drum into separate zones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There already exist washing machines which consist of an outer drum divided into separate compartments for washing and rinsing, and a perforated inner drum dipping into the liquid contained in the outer drum.
Separation of the zones of treatment is not complete in such washing machines.
An object of the present invention is to eliminate at least partially the drawbacks of prior machines and to improve upon existing washing machines.